


Thousand Cherry Blossoms

by KenwayTheAnarchist



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aristocracy, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Memories, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Memory Loss, Multi, Nobility, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Post-Soul Society Arc, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Recovered Memories, Temporary Amnesia, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenwayTheAnarchist/pseuds/KenwayTheAnarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Byakuya Kuchiki x Reader]<br/>[Slight!Toshiro Hitsugaya x Reader]</p><p>You were engaged to the one and only Byakuya Kuchiki. According to your father, your marriage would greatly benefit your family's clan and help them flourish. There was no way you could mess this up… unless something else were to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuriosityNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityNox/gifts).



> This is a Reader Insert, which means you, the reader, are the main character of the story! Whenever you see [Name], insert your name, or any name you wish (Original Characters, etc). It may include things like [Surname], where you insert your or any preferred last name. I hope you enjoy, and please do have fun with your creative imagination~
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything regarding Bleach. All rights are reserved to Tite Kubo.
> 
> ______________________________
> 
> An _extreme_ thank you to **_CuriosityNox_** for being an AMAZING editor!
> 
>  _~Takes place 110 years prior the events of Bleach~_  
>  ______________________________
> 
>  _ **nagajuban - under kimono** / hakama - loose trousers with many pleats in the front / **obi - sash** / bokken - wooden sword / **hana kanzashi - traditional flower hair ornament** / bakeneko - cat monster_  
>  _______________________________

**1\. Prior the Fall**

As Yoruichi Shihoin had told you, Byakuya Kuchiki was a kid with a short fuse. However, he was also the next head of the Kuchiki Clan, a highly honorable name to possess. You just couldn't wait to meet him.

Your powerful, influential father had informed you of your prospective and important role- to marry into the Kuchiki family, overall making your family more eminent and respectable. You would never think of shaming or disappointing your father, so of course you would fulfill his wishes. If it benefited your family, then you were more than happy to do it.

* * *

_Day 1 -_

You had been taking an afternoon walk with your mother; It was a normal spring day, the sun still rather high up in the sky, and the occasional, gentle breeze sweeping through and rustling your kimono. When you realized that you weren't heading down your usual route, you asked your mother who the huge manor belonged to. You gazed upon it with admiration, wondering how someone could be rich enough to maintain a huge estate like this.

"This, [Name]-chan," she begun with a smile, "is the Kuchiki estate."

Realization hit as you heard the familiar name, the family name of the person you were to marry. The thought of you living here in the future overwhelmed you. But, of course this marriage would be a good thing. You had never once doubted your parents' decisions.

"Ah, Ayase," a man greeted when you had entered. He looked old, but was most definitely filled with wisdom and authority, as he did don the haori of a Gotei Thirteen captain. "A pleasure to have you here today."

"Hello, Ginrei," your mother replied, nodding.

"Is this your daughter?" he asked, noticing you, the shy, beautifully-dressed girl beside her mother. He couldn't help but smile at you, who was frightened to say anything in worry of making any bad impressions.

"Yes, this is [Name]," she said, grabbing your hand tightly, but lovingly. "[Name]-chan, this is the current head of the Kuchiki Clan, Ginrei Kuchiki."

You had expected that. You had noticed this whole sense of power and nobility around him. "A pleasure to meet you," you said, bowing your head.

He nodded, as if approving the amount of respect you were showing, then turned to your mother. "Byakuya is outside, training."

"As usual," your mother said with a small chuckle.

"I will lead you to him," he said, beginning to walk through the halls. The manor was huge, making you believe it was a labyrinth. Yours was big, but not quite as big as this. As you walked, you pondered how many rooms there were and how often someone got lost. You followed the head of the Kuchiki Clan until you had stepped foot outside. Not outside of the estate, but outside into a beautiful yard- pink cherry blossoms, green and well-trimmed grass, and simple, yet elegant bridges over small and delicate streams. The prominent scenery was the first thing you had noticed. The second was...

"Grandfather, you're back!"

The boy donned a white kimono over a dark blue nagajuban, and a greenish hakama tied with a brown obi. His sleeves were pushed up and tied back, baring his rather toned arms, and his black hair was drawn back and tied up into a ponytail with a thin, red ribbon. He held a wooden bokken in his hand, showing that he was practicing the art of kendo.

"Byakuya, why not take a break?" Ginrei said. "We have guests."

He nodded, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I'll get changed then." He gazed past his grandfather to take a look at whoever it was that was present, past your mother, and then made eye contact with you.

You felt your heart race and heat rush to your face, not knowing what to do in response, until he had smiled and nodded in your direction. You returned the nod, and watched as he left.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

He had no idea who you were, but never had he been interested in a girl his age until today.

"Could it be...?" He pondered, engaging himself in further thought. He had remembered his grandfather mentioning something about an arranged marriage, but of course he wasn't paying full attention, since he was training at the time. He couldn't stop thinking about it. You were rather... cute. Your soft hair was tied in a loose side bun with a hana kanzashi, and you donned an expensive, beautiful silk kimono with a flower design. And those big, bright eyes he made contact with... he  _certainly_  wouldn't mind marrying a girl like you. He shook his head, clearing his mind. He needed to focus on his training, the Shin'ō Academy, his future position as Kuchiki Clan head...

Yes, this was purely only a political matter, and nothing more... At least, that's what he thought at first.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~...~

"I am honored that you would allow me into the Kuchiki Clan, sir," you said, bowing your head. Your mother had told you to display as much respect as you could for Lord Kuchiki, knowing that doing so would help win his favor; although that seemed rather unnecessary by now. Even though it was a bit hard to tell, he seemed to like you already.

"Of course," he said, taking a sip of his tea. "I'm certain Byakuya is just as excited to welcome you in the family as well."

You felt your face heat as you shifted uncomfortably. "Surely that's not true...!" You said, laughing nervously.

"Grandfather...!"

You lifted your head to find Byakuya sliding the door of the room open with a flustered face from hearing what Ginrei had said.

"Ah, there you are, Byakuya," Ginrei said. "Come, join us."

"Yes, sir..." He frowned, taking a seat beside his grandfather, but then collected himself when he saw you, putting your lips on your cup of tea...

"Byakuya," Ginrei said, snapping him out of his  _unintentional_  trance. "This is Ayase [Surname], and her daughter, [First Name] [Surname] of the [Surname] Clan."

Your mother bowed her head in greeting, in which you did the same.

"As you both already know, this is Byakuya Kuchiki, my grandson and the next head of the Kuchiki Clan."

"My, my," your mother said, smiling. "You've grown quite a bit, haven't you, Byakuya?"

"Eh?" He said, as if he had forgotten something. "Oh... I suppose so...?"

She laughed lightly. "It's okay, I know you don't remember me. You were rather young last time I was here."

Ginrei cleared his throat, and continued. "Byakuya, I expect that you remember what I have told you a few days ago?"

Byakuya's face turned grim as he laughed nervously. "Yes, of course, grandfather."

"You lie."

He bowed his head. "My apologies, grandfather."

Ginrei chuckled. "Well, it can't be helped. You do indulge yourself in your training, after all.

"Byakuya," he continued, "This girl is your fiancée."

The boy laid his eyes upon you once again, and you had sent a sweet, nervous smile back to him, which he had responded to with a lightly reddened face and averted eyes.

"Now, [Name]-chan," your mother said, resting her hand on your rather tense and nervous shoulder. Her gentle touch had soothed and relaxed your nerves, and you looked at her attentively. "Ginrei and I have to attend to political affairs that we have to plan for the future."

"Byakuya," Ginrei said, "Show [Name]-san around the mansion."

Byakuya nodded. "Yes, grandfather."

Your mother and Ginrei stood and left the room, leaving you and Byakuya. You were certain that they did that on purpose...

"[Surname]-san," he said with a smile, holding out his hand, "follow me."

You simply nodded as you took his hand, feeling as he pulled you up.

"It's quite big, so I'm not sure if I can show you the whole place, since it is starting to get rather dark..."

"It's alright," you said. "I'm pretty certain that I'll be here again, soon, so you can show me more then." You added a small laugh.

He laughed awkwardly as his cheeks turned a faint red. "I guess."

He couldn't believe it. Not only were you cute and attractive, but you were extremely sweet and generous.

You giggled lightly. "So, where first?"

He began walking, with you at his side. "Well, most of the rooms in this wing are used for meetings, so I don't think you need to see all of that."

"Eventually I would need to..." you said shyly.

"I suppose you're right... Anyway, what we're passing by right now is one of my favorite places here. Although, everyone else sees it as a regular yard."

"A regular yard? But it's beautiful!" you said, noticing and admiring some of the flowers that dotted the ground. You could easily distinguish which were which.

He couldn't help but smile. "You really like flowers, don't you?"

"Ah ha," you said, laughing. "Is it noticeable?"

"Not really," he said jokingly. "Come." He began walking and leading you down several more hallways and corridors.

"So, where are your mother and father?" You asked, hoping to further enhance the conversation you shared with him.

His face looked a bit painful, and immediately you had regret what you said.

"Forgive me!" you exclaimed. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories!"

"It's fine," he said, reassuring you with a smile. "My mother died when I was younger, and my father died a little later from a mission as a shinigami."

You frowned, wishing that he wouldn't force his emotions just to look happy. He had noticed this, and quickly said, "But it's alright! I live here with my grandfather... and I also have an aunt here as well!"

You nodded, trying to brighten up the atmosphere with a smile. "I used to be really close to my grandfather as well... Both of my grandparents are deceased now, but I still have my parents and my younger brother, Satoshi."

He nodded. "We're now heading towards where the servants usually sleep and eat. Again, I don't think it's necessary, but unless you want to go into every single room here, then we can just go through a few of these hallways, and then back here."

You shook your head, "I think I should be fine."

"Good choice," he said with a smile. "Next up are the training grounds."

"You look excited," you noted.

"Eh?" he questioned. He then laughed, just realizing how anxious he sounded. "Oh, I guess it's because I'm just feeling so pressured knowing I'll become the next head that I need to train as much as I can in preparation."

"I'm sure you'll be an amazing head," you said, not realizing that you had softly grabbed his hand in reassurance.

"With you at my side, most likely," he responded, not realizing what he had just said.

 _'Ehhhhh?!!!?!?'_  the both of you thought simultaneously, blushing deep shades of red.  _'Why did I just do that???!!!'_

You laughed awkwardly, quickly removing your hand from his, still shaken from what you had said and done. Giving up on trying to hide what happened, you said, "Sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, his face still a bit red.

"I did something that was rather uncalled for..."

"So did I."

 _'He did?!'_ you thought. You were so embarrassed with what you had done that you didn't realize that Byakuya had said something right after.

You laughed softly, but then gazed past him and noticed the training grounds, where you had first seen him. "Is this it...?"

"Yeah," he said, stepping from wooden planks to dirt ground and picking up his bokken.

You felt the presence of someone else appear, making you reluctant to follow him, until you saw who it belonged to.

Yoruichi gave you a mischievous smile and wink as she approached Byakuya, and she reached for his hair tie until...

"You've appeared again, bakeneko!" Byakuya said, as he quickly turned around and swung his sword at her.

She gave a hearty laugh as she easily dodged his attack. "I must admit, you've gotten better at this, but just a bit!"

"You think this is a game?! Of course the same trick won't work twice!"

You watched as Yoruichi teased and played a game of tag with him, the both of them flashstepping around the grounds. You noticed that Yoruichi was going in circles, and wouldn't stop doing so until Byakuya had realized.

"I told you, you'll never be able to catch me~!"

"Damn you, just wait and see!"

"I don't think you realize you have a guest~!"

He immediately slowed down, and then flashstepped in front of you, bowing his head in apology. "Forgive me, [Surname]-san."

You laughed nervously, shaking your head. "No, no, it's alri-"

"Your guard's down," Yoruichi said with an amused smile, flashstepping right behind him, and she snatched his hair tie. "I win~!" She exclaimed, as she again flashstepped away, just before Byakuya could react.

His eyes narrowed as he felt his hair fall. "Excuse me."

"Take all the time you need," you said, trying to contain your laughter.

He flashstepped after her, and you took a seat on the wooden floor. Not too long after, however, Yoruichi flashstepped right next to you and took a seat beside you. She handed you a stick of mitarashi dango balls, which you chose not to question.

"...I picked those up on the way," she said with a grin.

You took a bite of the dango balls and smiled. "It's good."

"Of course." She gazed at the darkened sky, and you did the same. "So, got an idea of what your fiancé's true nature is like?"

"Yes," you said with a light laugh. "At first, I was unsure why you had said he had a short fuse until now."

"It's fun to mess with him," she said. "It's not good if he's too focused on one thing. He needs a break every now and then. Remember that, alright, [Name]-chan?"

You looked at her, who was still staring up at the sky thoughtfully, and then smiled. "I will, definitely."

"Bakeneko..." Byakuya mumbled, flashstepping before the two of you.

"Ah, Byakuya, it's about time you came to join us," Yoruichi said, provoking him even further.

"You-"

"Here, have your hair tie back." She tossed the red tie back to him.

He began pulling his hair up into a ponytail again as he said, "I'm not finished wi-"

"[Name]-chan," she said, cutting him off again. "I ran into your mother earlier, and she told me that she expected that you would want to stay a little longer, so she's already left. She told me to take you home." It seemed she liked talking about all the things she did during the chase to exaggerate how fast and far ahead she was.

You blinked, then nodded with a joyful smile. "Will you be staying the night, then?"

"It's what your mother insists," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"You and [Surname]-san are acquainted, bakeneko?" Byakuya asked, slightly tilting his head.

Yoruichi laughed, putting her arm around you as you smiled innocently. "I'll have you know that this girl has one of the fastest flashsteps I have ever seen."

"Please don't, Yoruichi-san," you insisted.

She ignored your request. "She's one of my pupils, of course I know her!"

"Eh? So that means..." he said, rather taken aback. He didn't expect you to be the fighting type.

"She'll be a shinigami," she said, with a serious tone.

You looked away, staring at the ground uncomfortably.

"Her grandfather was completely against it," she continued, crossing her arms. "Her father and mother are both renowned shinigami, as it's their family tradition, but even that didn't change his mind. When he passed away, though, her father asked me to begin her training. She's quite talented, actually. So much potential. Although I can understand her grandfather. She's just so precious, aren't you, [Name]-chan?"

She wrapped you into a tight embrace, nuzzling your face as you shook your head. "Heh... not really..."

"Quit being so modest," she said in a scolding tone. "Honestly. Never have I had a student, or  _anyone_  of that matter, catch me with their flashstep."

"You've caught her before, [Surname]-san?" Byakuya asked, unable to believe it.

"It was just once," Yoruichi said, stubbornly blowing the hair out of her face. "It'll never happen again, right [Name]- _chan_?" She said 'chan' in a mocking way.

You glared at her. "We'll see about that..."

"Anyway," she said, beginning to change the subject. "I can't believe it! My two favorite kids to be wed?! I'm definitely going to be at your weddi-"

"You can't!" Both you and Byakuya said at the same time, faces red from embarrassment.

"Aw, not you too, [Name]-chan? Don't be mean to your sensei, now..."

"Don't make that face, Shihoin-san, it's gross."

"See, look what you did, Byakuya. She's being so mean right now!" She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Please forgive me, [Name]-chan!"

"I will not."

"[Name]-chan?!"

You stared at her with unamused eyes, in which she responded with whining noises. You couldn't hold it back anymore. You began laughing, watching as she did the same. "My apologies, Yoruichi-san."

Byakuya could only watch with curiosity. Your relationship with Yoruichi was rather interesting.

"It's fine, it's fine," she said with a smile, closing her eyes restfully. "I'm still going to be at your wedding, alright?"

You felt your face heat up again, but then sighed. "Can't be helped, can it?"

"Nope."

"That's what I thought."

"Byakuya, do me a favor, will you?"

He looked up in response of his name, and tilted his head.

"Take care of her for me. She's like my own little sister." You felt your cheeks grow red with embarrassment once again as you averted your eyes.

"It'll be my pleasure," he said, catching your attention. His eyes softened as they met yours, and he had sent a kind smile in your direction.

 _'I must be dreaming,'_  was all you could think.

Well, it was only the beginning of the dream.

* * *

"Goodbye, Kuchiki-san," you said, bowing your head.

"I'll see you soon, I suppose?" He asked, disliking the fact that you had to leave.

You nodded your head. "Most definitely."

"Stay safe."

You nodded once again, adding in a smile. "Thank you."

You and Yoruichi began walking back to your estate, which was a good two miles away. Byakuya was right when he said it would get dark soon. The moon was already up, illuminating the darkened sky. You had better hurry back, before your parents began worrying. Although that shouldn't be a problem, as they definitely trust Yoruichi to take great care of you.

"Hey, [Name]-chan," she said with a grin. "Want to race back?"

You smiled, knowing that you'd accept any challenge she threw at you. "Of cour-" You paused in realization, frowning. "Wait, sorry, I can't."

"Ah, you're right," she said, gazing at your expensive kimono. "Ah ha, can't have you ruining this one either."

"I remember how mad my mother was the first time we raced when I wore something like this," you said, laughing softly at the memory.

"Which is why it won't happen again," she said calmly, walking at a normal pace beside you. "Hey, when are you going to start attending the Shin'ō Academy?"

You thought for a second, but then frowned. "I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure it'll be soon. Probably the next time it starts."

"That's good," she said with a smile. "It means I have to train you much harder now in preparation."

You sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Ehh... but Yoruichi-san, you have others to attend to as well, like Soi Fon-san."

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I'm going be hard on you. Because when you start attending the academy, it means I don't get to spend much time with you anymore."

"Don't tell me... you're not going to teach me anymore once I attend?"

"Oh, no! I'm still going to teach you. It's just you'll be spending way more time at the academy, is all."

"Thank goodness," you said with a sigh of relief. Just like how Yoruichi thought of you as her younger sister, you shared a requited feeling and looked up to her as an older sister. She was caring, knew how to make you laugh, and she was someone who you could talk to regularly. You were grateful for her, and she was grateful for you. You would just hope that you'd stay connected with her for as long as you could.

_Please don't ever leave me, alright?_


End file.
